<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Winter of You is Passing by yoonhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059041">The Winter of You is Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhu/pseuds/yoonhu'>yoonhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, First time ko ‘to, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhu/pseuds/yoonhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan’s last 30 minutes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Winter of You is Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sehun huffed and puffed as he nervously tackled on the endless steps of the hospital’s fire exit. It was supposed to be faster than the elevator, pero gusto na niyang talunin ito when he saw that he’s only on the 7th floor. The 6 flat man has three more to conquer, and Sehun doesn’t know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>still has time left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This day was supposed to be their first date. Nakaplano nang pupunta sila ng Intramuros to walk around, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes that. Mas gusto </span>
  <em>
    <span>niya </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘yun more than the fancy dates their friends do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like it when I get to only focus on you, on us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and dahil Jeonghan can’t strain himself due to his terminal illness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Sehun was terrified of not seeing Jeonghan everyday was selfish, but he didn’t care. He knows Jeonghan feels the same, under </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet comforting smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero nang makita niya ang myriad of tubes and needles na nakasaksak sa katawan </span>
  <em>
    <span>niya, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to give up. Gusto niyang lapitan ito at lumuhod para humingi ng tawad for being selfish and only thinking what he’d be without </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>; for not thinking that Jeonghan was also tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say the magic word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Se, I will keep fighting until you tell me not to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun wasn’t ready, but he can’t lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of his selfishness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the love of his life slowly turned lifeless. Jeonghan didn’t forget to give him one last gift before he said good bye. Nanlambot ng tuluyan si Sehun when he saw Jeonghan mouthing the three words he wanted to hear mula nang maging magkaibigan sila sa playground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three words that would’ve marked the beginning of their story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead, it ended on the very first page.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>